souvienstoi de moi, de nous
by Redkunst
Summary: OS-UA  Après un accident de moto, Harry reste dans le coma pendant 2 mois et a son réveille il avait tout oublié concernant Drago. Cependant une chose sera facile a se souvenir.


**T**itre : Souviens-toi de moi, de nous ...

**G**enre : romance

**R**ésumé : OS-UA Après un accident de moto, Harry reste dans le coma pendant 2 mois et à son réveille il avait tout oublié concernant Drago. Cependant une chose sera facile à se souvenir...  
Warning:Lemon

**D**isclaimer : TOUT les personnages m'appartient... nan mais vous m'avez vraiment crut ? Bien sur que les personnages appartiennent à Rowling !

**N**ote : suite à quelques reviews, j'ai vraiment relus ce OS pour enlever les fautes d'orthographes que je voyais (c'est à dire les plus visible selon moi XD). Sinon je n'ai pas de bêta pour ce OS comme tout les autres, alors désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de conjugaison.

_**W**arning : lemon ! C'est mon 1er lemon donc soyez indulgent si a un moment c'est pas très claire ^^'_

**S**ouviens-toi de moi, de nous ...

Tu me regardes, je te regarde. Tu me souris, je te souris. Tu me dit : « T'es sûr que ça va ?», je te répond : "oui, pourquoi?" et ...

-vous allez arrêter de vous faire passer des messages ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en cours!, nous interrompis la prof.

... on se fait griller.

-Vue que vous aimez écrire, vous allez copie "Je ne dois pas passer des mots pendant les cours.", à copier 100 fois!, reprit-elle.

-Mais madame ! On ne faisait qu'étudier un moyen de communication !,se défendit Harry.

-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Mr. Potter. Ce sera donc 150 fois pour vous.

-merde !, soufflât-il.

-pardon ?, demanda la prof.

-non, rien !,se reprit Harry.

Soudain, je me leva, mis un genou à terre devant la prof, apparemment surprise, pris la main de celle-ci, et l'embrassa sur le dos.

-Si je puis me permettre, gente demoiselle, je trouve que vos yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique et qu'ils font ressortir votre belle peau légèrement allé, cela vous va magnifiquement bien!, la flattais-je.

-arrêté vous me flattez Mr. Malfoy !, dit-elle embarrassée.

-un homme qui ne sait flatter une dame n'est pas un homme. , lui dit-je.

-Bon puisque tu es gentil, tu n'auras que 50 fois à copier!, s'exclama t-elle.

Je me releva, sa main toujours dans la mienne, je fis une révérence avec toute la grâce que j'avais, lâcha sa main et me rassis à ma table."Gagné" pensais-je.

-mais je veux vous voir après le cours vue que vous avez une pause!, me dit-elle soudainement.

Puis le cours se passa normalement, à part que Harry boudait un peu d'avoir eu une punition 3 fois plus grosse que la mienne.

A la fin du cours, tous le monde sortie prendre l'aire, sauf moi, qui devais parler avec la prof.

-je t'attends dehors Drago ! , me prévient Harry.

-d'accord !, lui répondit-je.

Quand Harry ferma la porte je me retourna vers la prof, qui me regardait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

-Tu devrais le lui dire..., commença la prof.

-cela ne te regarde pas !, lui crachais-je.

-j'ai beau être ta tante -et ton prof-, je te pris de me respecter un minimum !, me rappela-t-elle.

-c'est ma vie et pas la tienne !

-peut être mais c'est à Harry que tu caches des choses! Après tout se que vous avez vécu ensemble, tu souffres mais tu ne lui rappelles rien !

-je n'y peux rien s'il a tout oublié à mon sujet ! Si cette voiture n'avait pas percutée sa moto il n'aurait jamais été dans le coma pendant 2 mois et ne m'aurait pas oublié !,dis-je plein de rancune.

-justement c'est à toi de lui rappeler ce que vous faisiez! Je me rappelle, vous étiez le "couple de princes" comme vous surnommiez les élèves, cela mettait de l'ambiance quand vous faisiez exprès de vous faire griller. De plus, je trouve que depuis qu'il est revenu, l'ambiance c'est un peu ... assombri si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

-comment veux-tu que je lui fasse retrouver la mémoire ? Je ne veux pas le bousculer. De plus, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il sois dégoûté et qu'il ne veuille plus me parler après ça ... ,lui dit-je en commençant à paniquer.

-dit lui tout simplement ! N'ai pas peur de lui parlé et tu verras, il retournera dans tes bras ! , s'exclamât-elle.

-tu es trop confiante à mon goût ..., soufflais-je soudain méfiant.

Je me leva me dirigea vers la porte et demanda:

-je peux partir maintenant ?

- oui bien sûr, mais Drago ! Tu va lui dire, O.K ?,s'exclamât-elle

- mais oui, mais oui !, lui répondis-je

"Dans tes rêves ma vieille!" pensais-je en ouvrant la porte. Je sortis de la classe, la referma, et fît fasse à un Harry visiblement contrarié aux sourcils froncé. Je les fronçais à mon tours en espérant qu'il n'est pas entendu ma conversation ...

-alors, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?,me demandât-il.

"Merde!" fut ma première pensée.

-tu as entendu ?, lui répondit-je en évitant sa première question.

-j'ai entendu. , confirma-t-il.

Cette confirmation me fît soupirer à s'en fendre le cœur. Maintenant, je suis belle et bien obligé de lui dire.

-alors? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?,me redemandât-il.

-suis-moi. , fût la seule réponse que je pût articulé.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et nous dirigeâmes vers un petit local isolé.

-c'est quoi ?, me demandât-il en voyant que je sortais les clés du local pour l'ouvrir.

-une partie de se que tu as oublié., soupirais-je.

-hein ?

J'ouvris la porte, l'invita à rentrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

-qu'est ce que c'est ?, me demandât-il surpris par le contenu du local.

En effet il y avait pleins de costumes, de perruques toutes aussi ridicules les unes des autres -comme les costumes-, deux coiffeuses avec du maquillages et aussi de quoi être installé confortablement avec deux canapés où une petite tables les séparés, les mettant ainsi face à face.

-tous ce que tu vois son des trucs qu'on utilisait pour rendre fou les professeurs, je me rappelle, une fois on s'était ramené en cours en uniforme de fille et des perruques sur la tête, personne ne nous avait reconnut, dit-je en laissant un rire s'échapper de ma bouche.

-je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit-il tristement en baissant des yeux.

-je sais c'est pour ça que je te montre tous ça, lui dit-je en faisant un sourire réconfortant.

Il releva la tête fronça les sourcils, tourna la tête vers moi, et demandât:

-mais la prof elle avait parlée de "couple de prince" pas de travestie?

Cette remarque me fît éclaté de rire, se qui perdît un peu plus le pauvre Harry qui n'y comprenait rien.

Une fois calmé, je lui répondis :

-je vais te dire pourquoi : c'est parce qu'en cours, on faisait des bêtises en faisant exprès de se faire choper. Et pour appauvrir nos punitions on séduisait les profs ou des trucs dans le genre ...

-on séduisait les profs ? , s'exclamât-il les yeux écarquillaient sous le coup de la surprise.

-bah ouais!,répondit-je en m'approchant vers lui, par exemple pour les profs de la gente féminine on faisait ça.

Je colla mon torse contre le sien, positionna une mains sur mes reins, entourant sa taille, pris son menton dans l'autre, approchât son visage du mien, jusqu'à se que nos lèvres soient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, et dit d'une voix sensuelle :

-et on disait un truc du genre: Je suis désolé madame de vous avoir dérangé, mais l'idée d'être un symbole dans la classe me déplaît, mais si je dois être le symbole de quelque chose je préfère que ce soit du désir de le possédé, dans cette classe rendu tellement chaude par celui-ci.

J'avais terriblement envi de l'embrasser à se moment là, que pour évité de faire une bêtise je le lâcha. En reculant, ses mains, sans vraiment le vouloir, effleurèrent mes fesses faisant frissonner de plaisir. Sachant que j'allais lui sauter dessus je m'éloigna de quelques pas en disant, l'air de rien:

-ça c'était pour les profs qui sont des femmes!

Soudain je remarquai qu'il était resté figeait depuis que j'étais sorti de ses bras. Il remarqua que j'avais remarqué (A:deux remarqué d'affilé c'est un peu beaucoup non ? XD), il se redressa, mis les mains dans les poches, et articula difficilement -craignant le pire- :

-et pour les profs qui sont des mecs ?

-pendant que l'un mordillait l'oreille du prof l'autre lui chuchotait des trucs dans l'oreille pour le faire mettre dans tous ses états ! ,lui répondit-je amusé par son comportement, je me rappelle une fois on l'a fait à un remplaçant, alors que tu avais à peine mordillé l'oreille et moi chuchoté une phrase à l'oreille, sa queue s'était levé, il avait une grosse bosse dans son pantalon! Le pauvre il est partie en courant, le feu au joue et dans le caleçon!, me rappelais-je en rigolant.

-ouais le pauvre ! ,dit-il en lâchant un petit rire.

Soudain la sonnerie des cours nous interrompis et nous nous dirigeâmes dans nos classes pour la fin de matinée.

Arriver midi, nous partîmes manger sur le toit dans un coin à l'ombre. Alors qu'on mangeait dans un silence tranquille, Harry demanda tout d'un coup:

-ce matin tu as dit que tu m'avais montré qu'une partie de mes souvenirs, j'y est pensé toute la matinée en essayant de me rappeler se que ça pouvait être, mais rien ne met venu en tête. C'est quoi ?

Il était en face de moi et avait arrêté de manger et me regardait avec attention, attendant ma réponse qui ne tarda pas :

-cherche !

-t'es qu'un sadique Drago ! , dit-il avec des larmes de crocodile. Bon sérieux, je ne veux pas resté toute ma vie sans connaître cette partie de ma vie !,reprit-il plus sérieux que jamais.

Je me leva, il se leva, et voulant évité la question je dis :

-et si on allé se changer pour se mettre en uniforme de fille ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis me regarda avec des yeux sincèrement triste et dit:

-s'il te plaît Drago ! Tu es le seul qui peut me raviver la mémoire alors s'il te plaît, dit moi la vérité ! Je ...je ... je veux savoir se que tu tiens absolument à me cacher, car je sais que c'est quelque chose d'important pour toi et pour moi !

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, et je me sentis directement coupable. Je m'approchai donc de lui, pris son menton dans ma main et rapprocha son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent, dans un baiser hésitant. Il répondit à mon baiser avec plus d'ardeur et entoura mes hanches de ses bras. Je fis de même avec son cou en me collant à lui, frottant mon bassin contre le sien. Je demanda l'accès à sa bouche, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant nos langues faire un ballet. Nos respirations étaient courtes et nos soupires excités. Cependant, nous coupâmes ce baiser passionné pour reprendre notre respiration.

Puis je chuchotais d'une voix sensuelle :

-voilà l'autre partie de tes souvenirs ... déçus ?

-non, pas du tout.

Puis il me captura ma bouche, m'empêchant de parler. Nos bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et je sentais la bosse qui c'était formé dans le pantalon d ' Harry, me sentant également serré dans le mien, je brisa le baiser, me décolla du corps tremblant d'excitation et commença à descendre du toit quand soudain :

-pourquoi tu pars ?, ses yeux étaient contrariés et montraient bien son désaccord, je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi ?

J'étirais mes lèvres dans un sourire pervers et dis:

-si tu veux continuer, tu n'as qu'à me suivre!

Il s'empressa de me rejoindre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre local. Nous entrâmes, je ferma la porte à clef, et nous nous remirent dans la même position que sur le toit. Je descendis mes mains vers ses fesses et il lâcha un gémissement qui m'excita encore plus. Je le colla contre le mur avec douceur, le détachant de moi, j'enlevai sa chemise et me mis à caresser son torse tout en léchant et mordillant son cou offert. Une de mes mains se mit à titiller un de ses mamelons dressés par l'excitation, mon autre main continua son chemin jusqu'à la bosse qui était entourée par un tissu que je trouva tout de suite gênant. Coupant notre baiser je me baissa, laissant le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon d' Harry sur les chevilles de celui-ci et pris son membre dressé dans ma main, ce qui lui fit poussé un long gémissement aiguë qui me finit frissonner de plaisir. Je commença à faire de lent va et viens, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à Harry. Je sentais le membre se durcir de plus en plus dans mes mains en accélérant les gestes. Puis je lâcha sa virilité pour la mettre dans ma bouche, arrachant un petit cris de surprise et de bien être au propriétaire de celui-ci. Je commença à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus vite. Ses mains perdu dans mes cheveux blond, me les tirant vers l'arrière au bout de quelques minutes.

-je...je vais... , dit-il difficilement en gémissant sous les coûts de langue que je donnais à son membre.

Après un dernier petit coût de langue, un liquide chaud coula jusque-là où je l'avala son liquide au goût amer. Je me releva, entoura mes hanches de ses jambes et porta mon amant jusqu'au canapé où je l'allongea tout en enlevant mon pantalon et mon caleçon devenu tout du coup trop gênant. Je mis mes doigts dans ma bouche pour en mettre un dans l'intimité d' Harry, lui provoquant un petit cris de surprise, quand un deuxième rejoigna le premier en faisant des gestes ciseaux. Je les enleva pour les remplacer par mon membre grossit par l'excitation accumulé. Je commença doucement, ne voulant faire mal à Harry jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements se fassent plus long. Donnant des coups de reins, je captura les lèvre du brun en dessous de moi, qui depuis un moment n'arrêtait pas de gémir. Léchant son cou, j'accélérais la cadence, au bout de tout ce bien être et cette excitation, dans un même cris de délivrance, je me déversa en lui et il se déversa sur son ventre, ayant atteint l'orgasme en même temps, je me laissa tombé doucement sur lui, complètement vidé de toute énergie.

-alors? ... tes souvenirs te... reviennent ?,dis-je sur un ton moqueur.

-ouais!...j'ai même toutes... les sensations !,me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte pour nous dire que les cours avaient recommencé depuis déjà un quart d'heure, on se rhabilla en vitesse, pour partir en courant rejoindre les autres.

Maintenant, j'étais sûre qu'il m'aimait toujours, et qu'on allait enfin vivre pleinement notre couple!

**F**IN

Je sais c'est nul ! Mais en fait c'est le premier OS que j'avais écris ! Bon, je ne l'avais pas fait avec les personnages de Harry Potter, mais plutôt avec des personnages inventés ! Ce OS est déjà publié sur un autre site (avec les perso inventé). Donc c'est normal si il est nul vu que c'est au début ! :D

**Review !**


End file.
